This invention relates to forefoot support systems and, more particularly, to forefoot support systems for hyperpronating feet in high heel shoes.
Throughout the years people have been continuously searching for better ways to comfort their feet while walking in high heel shoes. One common cause of discomfort associated with walking in high heel shoes is hyperpronation of the feet, especially when wearing high heel shoes with heel heights greater than 2 inches. Hyperpronation is an inward, forward and downward twisting of the forefoot relative to the ground.
To treat and support a hyperpronating forefoot in high heels, foundational stability is provided by maximizing foot-to-ground contact so that the forefoot does not collapse. Traditionally, this is accomplished by orthotic devices. In particular, orthotics for supporting a hyperpronating forefoot are designed to support deficits in a foot""s contact with the ground, and in essence function so as to build the ground up to the forefoot.
Presently, some orthotics wedge the forefoot from the medial side to the lateral side of the forefoot. Other orthotics similarly wedge the heel. It is believed that these orthotics, designed to prevent hyperpronation, sufficiently support the static forefoot. However, once the forefoot is it! motion, pronation and discomfort often return. In some instances, this discomfort is partially attributed to the forefoot sliding off the orthotic during gait.
Therefore, there is a need for a forefoot support system that supports a hyperpronating foot both statically and dynamically.
The present invention is a forefoot support system for supporting a hyperpronating forefoot in high heel shoes both statically and dynamically. The forefoot support system is essentially an elongate bed upon which a portion of the forefoot rests. The forefoot support system includes an inner edge, an outer edge, a front edge and a back edge. The inner edge is positioned along the medial side the forefoot, and the outer edge is positioned longitudinally in a zone substantially between a lateral margin of the hallux, the proximal phalanx, and the first metatarsal head of the forefoot and a medial margin of the phalanges of the second toe and the second metatarsal head. The forefoot support system linearly decreases in thickness from the inner edge to the outer edge. The forefoot support system also extends from the front edge, which is positioned along an anterior end of the hallux, to the back edge, which is positioned just proximal to the first metatarsal head.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention, the forefoot support system decreases in thickness from the inner edge to the outer edge in a concave, convex, or stepped fashion.
In accordance with still other aspects of this invention, the forefoot support system is, preferably, an orthotic.
In accordance with further other aspects of this invention, the forefoot support system also includes a plate having a uniform thickness which is shaped such that it follows the contour of the sole of the forefoot. Further, the plate is positioned either underneath or on top of the elongate bed of the forefoot support system, or, preferably, the plate and elongate bed are integrated to form a single unit. The forefoot support system integrating the plate and elongate bed into a single unit is an insole for inserting in a shoe.
In accordance with further aspects of this invention, the forefoot support system is integrated into a shoe bed of a shoe.
In accordance with yet another aspect of this invention, a last for making a shoe is provided which incorporates the forefoot system of the present invention.
As will be readily appreciated from the foregoing description, the invention provides a forefoot support system that supports the medial column of the forefoot from the anterior end of the hallux to a position just proximal to the first metatarsal head, and thus supports a forefoot having Rothbart""s Foot Structure and prevents hyperpronation. Because the forefoot support system extends to the hallux, and because in high heel shoes the body""s weight is predominately over the ball (metatarsal heads and phalanges) of the foot, the forefoot is supported in its anatomical position not only while standing but also during toe-off while in motion. Therefore, the forefoot support system of the present invention more fully supports a hyperpronating forefoot and decreases discomfort associated therewith.